Christmas Wishes, Stolen Kisses
by GrimGrave
Summary: "God, she hated that woman. And yet, she couldn't deny the way her heart was rapidly beating beneath her breast whenever Juri came to mind - so either she was a masochist, or she had a soft spot for "bad girls." Bloody great." A short Xmas story featuring two street fighters. Originally a T-rating, rated M for safety, if not for the language. Merry Christmas!


Disclaimer: Street Fighter and every character associated with the franchise belong to Capcom – GrimGrave does not own anything or make money for writing fiction.

_Thanks to Major Mike Powell III for looking this over._

_**Christmas Wishes, Stolen Kisses**_

Winter had long since arrived at the busy metropolis of England, London. The date was December 22nd, and snow was drifting calmly down and covering the city in a white blanket as each and every shop and store was playing Christmas songs, with buildings left and right decorated for the holiday.

Needless to say, the Spirit of Christmas was alive and in motion – something one particular woman wasn't overly happy about.

Cammy White was walking through the bustling streets, hands buried in the pockets of her brown avian jacket, blue-green orbs narrowed and focused on the path before her. It wasn't that she hated Christmas – but it was an exaggerated holiday that she usually never celebrated.

Granted, if Chun-Li –her friend and partner at Interpol – was to send her an invitation, then who was the blonde to decline?

She sighed, her breath becoming a white mist that rose into the air; there wouldn't be any invitation this year – the Chinese martial artist was away overseas, dispatched for S.I.N-related work while the British woman was to remain in London until further notice.

This meant she would be spending the rest of the day at home, training and maybe watching something on T.V or practice her knife-throwing skills – something Cammy did enjoy after all. Then again, she could try and contact Juni and Juli-

She caught sight of something – something black, purple, and swiftly moving – in the corner of her eye and the blonde sharply turned to that direction; Cammy saw red, and her heart skipped a beat.

Across the street, sitting casually without a care in the world on a bench was _her_; a young woman with raven-black hair, styled into horn-like bangs and tied with pink ribbons. She was dressed in her usual taekwondo outfit, but with footwear more appropriate for the season: a pair of boots. Additionally, she also wore an oversized purple turtleneck-sweater.

The South-Korean tae kwon do-practitioner and renegade criminal: Juri Han.

Despite her blood boiling and the urge of just dashing across the street despite the traffic, the British martial artist calmly made her way over to the outlaw, sea-coloured orbs even more narrowed and pink lips drawn into a thin line. There were still civilians abound – provoking a fight with Juri could quickly lead to a hostage situation, rendering Cammy unable to act.

God, she hated that woman.

And yet, she couldn't deny the way her heart was rapidly beating beneath her breast whenever Juri came to mind - so either she was a masochist, or she had a soft spot for "bad girls."

Bloody great.

Besides, ever since the Korean had abandoned S.I.N, she had kept a "low profile" – which in her case meant fewer attacks of death and destruction, and now more widespread across the world – but to see her in London of all places…

Something wasn't right. And if that mischievous glint in purple eyes was anything to go by, then the blonde was surely about to find out very soon.

The ex-S.I.N member waved at the Interpol-agent, her lips quirked upwards into a wide, sly smile. "Hey there, Doll-Face! Looking good today."

The blonde bristled and ignored the accelerating heartbeat, her muscles tensing. "What are you doing here, Juri?" she said, her voice steely. "Looks like you're enjoying yourself."

"What can I say?" Juri replied. "I was thinking to myself of how lovely it would be to see Big Ben in flames, but it is Christmas…" Her expression was devious. "So I'll be nice."

"What did you do?"

"I haven't done anything."

Cammy's hands balled up into clenched fists. "Give me a reason to believe you."

"Sorry, I've got nothing," was the smug reply which only fuelled the British woman's anger. "You're just going to have to take my word for it, Doll-Face."

In the blink of an eye, the bench was shattered in two from Cammy's kick, and the Korean was back-flipping away with a haughty laugh.

Even people on the other side of the street had stopped to see what the commotion was about.

"Skipping right to the good parts, are we?" Juri remarked as she safely landed, snow whirling around her. "Not that I mind – I like this feisty side of yours."

Cheeks were tinted a faint red and sea-coloured orbs glared daggers as the blonde poised to strike. Oddly enough, the raven-haired rival of hers didn't, however.

"A bit too crowded here, don't you think?" Juri said with a mocking voice. "I don't mind, but you do realize I am surrounded by meat shields, right?"

_´Curse this woman…´_

Before Cammy could respond, Juri had turned around and looked back at the Interpol agent over her shoulder. "Follow me if you can."

The South Korean dashed, smirking widely as the blonde followed.

_´Too easy!´_

**X.x.X.x.X**

Moments later the duo found themselves in an abandoned alleyway; the brick walls were ruined and covered in crude graffiti paintings and garbage littered most of the small area.

Cammy stopped in her tracks, taking a brief moment to take in her surroundings – it was an ideal spot for "privacy" since it was located away from the streets, and not easy to find.

Luckily she remembered the street's name in case she would have to call back-up.

"No one will bother us here," Juri said with a wicked giggle as she readied herself for battle. "We can go all out."

The blonde was already mere inches away from her, sending a quick punch that narrowly missed its mark as the tae kwon do-practitioner summersaulted out of the way. Infuriated, Cammy pursued her-

She slid across the ground with her Spiral Arrow, hoping to catch the criminal when she landed, only for Juri to dodge out of the way, even as the blonde followed up with a Cannon Spike.

The dark-haired woman was merely avoiding her – she didn't fight back at all – she hadn't even activated her Feng Shui Engine!

Juri landed a few feet away and the Interpol agent cursed under her breath, muscles tensed, and she lunged forward with an Axle Spin Knuckle –

The renegade villain was already up in the air, a wicked gleam in her eye – the one that wasn't _glowing_ –

_´Sodding hell-!´_

-and the Korean's Shikusen sent her spiralling down foot first, - cloaked in black and purple ki energy – right into Cammy, knocking her down against the snow-covered ground and followed by rapid punches against the blonde's abdomen.

_´Shit!´_

The air was forced out of her lunges, and her body was riddled with pain.

"Now, now," the Interpol agent heard the raven-haired woman say. "As much as I love to fight strong opponents, it won't be fun if you throw in the towel that quickly."

Lilac eyes was peering down at her – full of mischievous, wicked mirth – and it was then the British martial artist realized that her arms were pinned down by the renegade S.I.N agent who was merely inches apart.

And as long as that Feng Shui Engine was active, Cammy would remain down on the ground.

Somehow, the thought of being held down by this femme fatale was strangely arousing – a thought the blonde immediately pushed away.

"After all, I didn't go through all this trouble just to have you black out on me – right before the good part, too!" She paused, simpering. "You smell nice."

"What are you even talking about?" the pigtailed blonde coldly spat back, ignoring Juri's remark…"If you've come to kill me-"

"Kill you?" Lilac orbs were widened – at disbelief – for a moment, the usual smug expression temporarily gone. "Doll-Face, that would just be a waste. I seek the thrill of battle – and you deliver it in spades." She laughed. "No, I want you around for some more fun. Things would get tedious without you – and you know how I loathe that."

The weight on Cammy's arms was removed as Juri got back on her feet and back-flipped out of harm's way – and the British agent rose back up, flabbergasted.

Just what the hell was it with this woman?

"I remembered that I have something I need to get," the tae kwon do practitioner said with a dark chuckle. "I'll catch you later – thanks for the fun sparring!"

"Wait-!"

Too late – the Korean had already dashed out of there, lost in the busy city, despite Cammy's attempt to follow her.

She clutched her solar plexus, teeth gritting. Shame and hate washed over her as she desperately attempted to hide the heat that was pooling between her loins.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Cammy slumped down onto her soft white couch, legs akimbo, and sighed. Now home, she could try and relax both physically and mentally.

Or rather, attempt to – the blonde agent's mind was still processing her rival's words – and to an extent, the rival herself – but came to no logical conclusion.

Why was the ex-S.I.N. agent here, now?

_´Shite…´_

A yawn escaped her throat and Cammy arched her back, stretching those tired limbs and muscles.

"That's a welcoming view," said a familiar voice, and the blonde bolted upright, eyes wide.

"You-!"

"In the flesh," Juri replied with her usual smirk. The Korean was standing at the doorway, leaning up against it with arms crossed over her chest. "I've never really cared for stealth, but it has its moments. I like what you've done to the place."

"You followed me."

Juri pretended to think, cocking her head to the side. "I did." She reached into her pocket and fished something up, hiding it in her hand. "You know, I've always despised Christmas – it is way too cheerful. But if there's one thing I do like about it, it is traditions such as this."

In her hand was a small, green sprig: a mistletoe.

Just what was going on inside this madwoman's head?

"What are you getting at, Juri?"

"Just having a bit of fun," came the reply, before the criminal held the sprig above her head as she stepped over to the Interpol agent, simpering as the latter changed into a battle-stance. "I'm not here to fight, Doll-Face. Just indulge my Christmas wish."

Cammy tensed. "Then what?! You can't expect me to believe-"

"If I wanted to fight you, your house would be missing a few walls by now," Juri replied casually. "I'm as serious as a heart-attack. You, me, underneath this mistletoe." She pointed up at the sprig. "Honestly, you'd think that the fact I left you alone after my desertion would have made you come to a realization."

_´What?´_

The flaxen-haired agent hesitated and back away as her rival came closer. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why don't you give it a try and find out?" The playfulness was gone – Juri's face was somber as she leant forward, the mistletoe still held above her head. The way lilac eyes gazed at her with such _want_ was… so unlike her. It was drawing Cammy in and, before she realized it, she was face to face with a now smirking Korean.

The pounding of her heart was heard in her ears.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist," the black-haired woman whispered. "I know you've been checking me out since a while back."

Heat crept over the British woman's face. How had she-

"You may've got a poker face, but your eyes betray you, revealing your intentions." Juri's chuckle was husky, dark, and just above her breath. The blonde wanted… well, an awful lot right now, torn between abiding the law she worked for, and giving in to the temptation of the femme fatale before her.

They both knew it.

_´Fuck.´_

"Very well," Juri continued. "You can kiss me on the cheek, if that makes it easier for you. One peck on the cheek, and I'll leave right after."

Cammy swallowed hard. There truly had to be a masochist living inside of her if she was willingly leaning forward, her pulse rising and lips wetted and pursed-

The purple, fingerless gloved hand caught the Interpol agent by her throat as Juri claimed Cammy's lips in a searing, deep kiss and taking advantage of the situation by slipping a tongue into the flaxen-haired woman's oral cavern.

The blonde, startled, was at first timid – enjoying the sheer taste of Juri's lips – before rationality took over and she aimed to punch-

Pain shot sharply through Cammy's mid-section and she coughed, gasping for air, and doubled over her rival's knee until a sharp elbow blow struck at the back of her head, sending her unconscious to the floor with a loud _´thud´._

"Tch. And here I thought you were ready to give in," Juri said with a scowl, nudging Cammy with her foot. "I suppose it was still too early. Oh well, I have other ways to entertain myself. Until next time, then."

Stepping over the agent's unconscious body, the Korean peered over her shoulder with a disappointed expression. "Merry fucking Christmas, bitch."

* * *

><p><em>Merry ChristmasHappy Holidays everyone._


End file.
